Kutukan Si Kerdil yang Cantik
by Ay
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya, jika Gin dikutuk oleh Tuhan? "Kutukan Si Kerdil yang Cantik. Dan cuma Bu Dokter yang bisa menyembuhkannya," Gin tersenyum lebar. Dan Rukia? Ia sangat heran dan tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Gin. AU. Mind to ripiuuu...


**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**Kutukan Si Kerdil yang Cantik © aya-na rifa'i**

**Untuk Emi Yoshikuni  
**

.

.

Rukia menghela nafasnya, "Hmmm…" Ia tampak lelah dengan segala aktivitasnya yang semakin hari semakin membludak. Pekerjaan sebagai dokter cinta bukanlah hal mudah. Memang kedengarannya hanya sebuah pekerjaan konyol yang mengada-ada. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, ia adalah seorang dokter cinta. Sebagian besar orang menganggap pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan main-main. Padahal anggapan itu salah. Bagaimana bisa dibilang main-main jika kehidupan cinta orang banyak bergantung pada sarannya? Arghh… Nasib… Rasanya ia ingin melakukan suatu kegiatan di luar apa yang selama ini ia kerjakan. Liburan? Mungkin… Matanya terpejam, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berharap sejuknya udara sore ini mampu menembus paru-parunya, memberikan efek segar setelah seharian penat dengan keluhan-keluhan pasiennya yang menggunung. Ia sedang duduk di bangku taman Karakura. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menyempatkan diri menghirup udara segar di sini sepulang praktek.

"Mau kencan denganku?" tiba-tiba saja pria berambut silver yang bernama Gin datang mengambil tempat di samping Rukia.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Rukia dengan cukup sinis, membuat pria itu sedikit bergidik mendengar nadanya.

"Aku Ichimaru Gin, salam kenal," pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Rukia menyambut uluran tangannya.

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya, walau dengan setengah hati, "Kuchiki Rukia," balasnya.

"Bu dokter kan?" Tanya Gin sambil tersenyum aneh yang menurut Rukia amat sangat mencurigakan.

Rukia mengamati Gin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat. Tuhan sepertinya lupa memberi tahu pria ini cara berhenti tersenyum.

"Dokter?" Rukia malah balik bertanya pada Gin.

Gin kembali tersenyum saat menjawab, "Iya. Kamu dokter cinta kan? Itu, yang buka praktek di ujung jalan ini," ucap Gin sambil menunjuk sebuah Klinik Cinta di ujung jalan dekat taman tempat mereka berada.

Rukia hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Ini loh, Bu Dokter, saya sedang ada masalah. Saya dikutuk, Bu. Ibu bisa kan memprediksikan bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" Tanya Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Saya bukan paranormal," sungut Rukia. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, ia ini adalah seorang dokter cinta bukan seorang paranormal. "Lagipula, jangan panggil saya Ibu. Saya masih muda," Rukia kembali bersungut, kenapa ia harus dipanggil Ibu oleh pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana kalau saya panggil Nona?" Tanya Gin masih dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Atau saya panggil Sayang saja? Ah, tidak. Bagaimana kalau _Darling_? Eh, kalau _Beibh_? Mmm… jangan, mungkin lebih baik saya panggil kamu dengan sebutan Cinta" Tanya Gin lebih lanjut.

"Oh, Tuhan! Ada apa dengan hari ini?" keluh Rukia saat Gin tak hentinya melemparkan pertanyaan konyol. "Demi Tuhan, kamu benar-benar konyol!"

"Loh, kok konyol? Saya serius," ucap Gin sambil tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat seperti bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kamu…" Rukia memelototi Gin dengan kedua mata violetnya, "…gila!" Ia beranjak dari bangku yang didudukinya dan pergi meninggalkan Gin di bangku taman itu sendirian.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggil Gin sambil berlari menyusul Rukia yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia, menahan gadis itu beranjak lebih jauh dari sisinya.

"Apa sih? Tidak usah pegang-pegang!" ucap Rukia kesal. Ia lepaskan pegangan tangan Gin dan kembali memelototi Gin yang malah tersenyum.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, bantu aku. Aku sedang dikutuk," pinta Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah ku bilang juga, AKU BUKAN PARANORMAL!" Rukia habis kesabarannya dan berteriak kencang di hadapan Gin, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat di dekat mereka memalingkan wajah ke arah mereka untuk melihat pertengkaran itu.

"Ah, kamu kan dokter cinta. Pasti bisa dong," komentar Gin dengan kalem.

"GILAAA…!" Rukia berteriak marah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Gin.

Gin hanya tersenyum. Ia tak lagi berusaha mengejar Rukia.

"Kamu kerdil banget sih," ucap Gin lalu tersenyum lagi.

.

.

Rukia sedang membaca novel kesukaannya saat didengarnya ponselnya berdering tanda masuk sebuah pesan singkat. Ia lirik nomor si pengirim pesan yang tampak di layar ponselnya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat mengetahui nomor itu tak tersimpan di kontak ponselnya.

'Siapa ya?' Batinnya.

**From: 088xxx**

**Konbanwa Bu Dokter…**

**.**

Rukia heran saat membaca pesan singkat itu. Dibalasnya pesan itu.

.

**To: 088xxx**

**Konbanwa. Siapa ya?**

**.**

Pria yang menerima pesan dari Rukia itu tersenyum dan segera mengetik balasannya.

.

**From: 088xxx**

**Saya yang tadi ketemu sama Bu Dokter di taman.**

**.**

Rukia segera membaca balasan pesan dari si pengirim. Ia berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat siapa yang ditemuinya tadi di taman. Bayangan pria tinggi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna silver dengan senyum aneh yang tak lepas dari bibirnya memenuhi ruang ingatannya. Dan saat Rukia menyadari siapa pengirim pesan itu, ia membalas pesan itu dengan kesal.

.

**To: 088xxx**

**GILAAA…!**

Gin tersenyum dan dengan segera kembali menuliskan pesan balasannya.

.

**From: 088xxx**

**Bu Dokter marah ya? Pengen dipanggil Cinta ya sama saya?**

**.**

Rukia langsung membanting ponselnya ke atas tempat tidurnya setelah membaca pesan itu.

"Benar-benar gila!"

.

.

Pagi ini Gin berkunjung ke Klinik Cinta milik Rukia. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk menemui Dokter Cinta-nya. Disapanya Rukia yang sedang sibuk membenahi tempat itu sebelum banyak pasien berdatangan.

"Pagi, Bu Dokter!" sapa Gin dengan senyum mautnya.

Rukia langsung membelalakan kedua matanya saat ia melihat siapa yang sudah datang pagi-pagi ke kliniknya.

"Kau!" pekiknya tepat di hadapan Gin.

"Eitss… Bu Dokter jangan marah dulu. Saya mau berobat, Bu," kata Gin sambil memasang senyum manisnya yang terasa asam bagi Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan—"

"Saya dikutuk Bu, jadi tolong bantu saya. Cuma Bu Dokter yang bisa membantu saya," potong Gin. Ia menatap kedua violet Rukia dengan sayu, berusaha meluluhkan hati Dokter Cinta di hadapannya.

Rukia berpikir sejenak. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu mendengarkan keluhan Gin. Daripada menghindar dan terus-terusan dihantui oleh Gin, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, memangnya apa sih masalahmu?" Tanya Rukia ketus.

"Kan saya sudah bilang Bu. Saya dikutuk dan cuma Bu Dokter yang bisa menolong saya," jelas Gin.

"Loh? Kenapa harus saya?" Tanya Rukia sebal.

"Iya. Karena saya dikutuk sama Tuhan," ucap Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Kutukan apaan sih?" Rukia semakin gusar dengan kutukan yang menurutnya sama sekali tak masuk akal.

"Kutukan Si Kerdil yang Cantik. Dan cuma Bu Dokter yang bisa menyembuhkannya," Gin tersenyum lebar. Dan Rukia? Ia sangat heran dan tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Gin.

"Kenapa saya? Lagipula saya tidak bisa menyembuhkannya," tanggap Rukia sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Bisa kok, Bu!" sangkal Gin.

"Caranya?"

"Ibu menikah dengan saya. Aishiteru Gadis Kerdil yang Cantik. Mau kan nikah sama saya?" Tanya Gin dengan senyuman. Kali ini benar-benar tersenyum, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Rukia hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dengan lebar.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Catatan Aya:**

Apa-apan nih? *Frustasi sambil ngejambak rambut*

Inilah hasil dari insomnia saya… T.T

Fic request dari adik saya saya tercinta Emi Yoshikuni yang lagi demen GinRuki… XDD

Ade, maaf kalo fic-nya gaje gini. Gatau kenapa ide yang terlintas kaya gini… *ngumpet*

Semoga ade suka…

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.

Ada yang mau ripiu?#plakkk…

Jaa

**Aya^^31082010**


End file.
